


Birthday Gifts in Quarantine

by emmariley20



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, But it's quarantine so it's over FaceTime, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Reunion Interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20
Summary: Andrew opens his birthday gift from Emily and gets a little something extra in the process.Chapter 2 sequel now up.
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, love." Emily spoke as Andrew's face popped onto her screen.

"Thank you!" Andrew smiled and sighed. "I miss you." It had been three months since they'd seen each other, long distance made even harder with the COVID pandemic.

"I miss you, too." Emily smiled sadly. "Did you get my gift?"

"I think so. A box arrived a few days ago from DC and I just assumed it was from you so I haven't opened it yet." He said, moving off screen for a second before he returned with a large box set in front of him on the bed. "You want me to open it now?"

"Yeah," Emily replied, excited to see the reaction on his face.

Andrew tore at the seam of the box, opening it and pulling the tissue paper out. His eyes widened and his smile grew as he took in the contents of the box. "No way! Em, you're the best!"

"I know how much you like mine and I figured since you're home a lot more now, it might be nice." Emily had gotten him a Nespresso machine and milk frother identical to the one at her place, as well as purchased a mix pack of coffee pods she was pretty sure he would like.

"Seriously, babe. You have no idea how excited I am to use this!" His face looked like a child on Christmas as he started reading some of the instructions for set up. Looking back at the screen a moment later, his face softened. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Emily smiled, running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"I miss doing that."

"What?" She asked, before she realized what she was doing. "Oh, my hair?"

"Mmhmm," Andrew hummed. "I wish I were the one running my fingers through those glorious locks of yours.

"You make it sound like it's something special," Emily laughed.

"It is. It's so soft and thick. I love carding my fingers through it." He smiled mischievously, "Or when you're on top when we're making love and you lean forward, the way it frames your face and tickles my skin. God, I miss that. Miss you."

Emily felt her skin flush at the sultry tone of his voice. It had been months since they were last together and she missed being with him, in every sense of the word. "I wish I were there with you. Your birthday gift would've looked vastly different if I was." Emily smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Andrew grinned.

"Yeah. I'd give you a taste of something other than coffee."

Andrew swallowed hard, pleased with the direction this conversation was going. "We could still have some fun though. I may not be able to taste you but I can see you and hear you and that's almost as good of a gift."

"What exactly would you like to do, birthday boy?" Emily teased, situating herself against her headboard.

"I want you to run your fingers through your hair again, but I want you to imagine they're mine." Emily follows his instructions. "Now lightly run your fingers along your neck, across your shoulder and down lower to those gorgeous breasts of yours." Emily has to set the phone down for a moment to peel her shirt off, unclasping her bra as well and tossing it aside. When she picks the phone back up she makes sure Andrew has a good view of her chest before she runs the fingers of her free hand between her breasts. "God, you're so beautiful." His voice is raspy and Emily can feel the wetness beginning to pool between her legs. "Now play with your nipples, love. However you like, baby, just…" his breath hitches and Emily realizes he's touching himself now, too. "Just let me hear you," he finishes his sentence.

Emily does as she's told, squeezing her breast before flicking her nipple with her thumb. She let's out a moan as she repeats the action on her other breast before pinching her nipple between her thumb and index finger, eliciting a whimper.

Andrew lets out a groan at the sight of her, eyes closed as she slides her hand down, unable to wait any longer. "That's it, Em." He spurs her on when he sees her jaw drop, quickening the pace of his hand as he works his own arousal. Emily lets out a wanton noise that Andrew recognizes instantly, and even though he can't see her hand he knows she's circling her clit. "Dip your fingers inside, love. Imagine it's me and go deep, babe. You always feel so good, so wet and tight."

"Andrew," Emily sighs as she eases a finger inside, quickly adding a second.

"You look so good right now, Em. Are you close?"

"Uh huh," Emily gasps. "So close."

"Let me here you. I want to hear you come, Emily," Andrew encourages.

A few seconds later, Emily explodes, gasping and moaning as she rides out the waves of pleasures. As she's coming down from her high, she hears Andrew grunt and moan as he reaches his own peak, opening her eyes to see him slump back against his headboard.

"That makes two damn good presents you gave me." Andrew remarks as he meets her eyes through the screen again, making Emily laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time Emily and Andrew see each other again doesn’t quite go as planned.

It takes three more months before they see each other in person again. Emily had been on a case in Santa Fe when she made the decision to visit. It’s the first time the team has been west of the Mississippi in a while and as they were packing up at the precinct, Rossi has casually hinted at the fact that Denver was only a six-hour drive away. Emily processed through the idea with Rossi, expressing her hesitance to flying back commercially and potentially having to quarantine as a result but Rossi pointed out that she’d been working non-stop for months and reminded her that even the boss deserves a break. The team would be fine.   
  


So, she rents a car and drives north. Emily texts Andrew at the start of her drive, a casual check-in no different than any other day and manages to learn he’ll be on his own tonight. _Just case files and a glass of bourbon,_ his text had said. She decides then to surprise him, wanting to see the look on his face when she knocks on his door.   
  


It’s nearly six o’clock when she arrives. Ringing the doorbell, Emily can’t help but smile as she sees his silhouette approaching through the frosted glass of the front door.   
  


“Em?” The look of confusion on Andrew’s face only lasts a minute before it turns into a smile that lights up his eyes. He reaches out and pulls her into a fierce hug and Emily savors the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. “What are you doing here?”   
  


“We just finished a case in Santa Fe and it was too close not to come.”

Andrew pulls back with wide eyes, hands on her shoulders. “Santa Fe? Babe, that’s like seven hours away.”   
  


“Six,” Emily corrects. “And it was worth it. I missed you.”

Andrew shakes his head, laughing happily. “God, I love you,” he says, pulling her into another embrace. This time when they part he takes her hand, leading her inside and shutting the door behind them. “Are you hungry? I was just pulling out food for dinner.”

”I could eat,” Emily nods, her stomach growling at the mere mention of food, having gone straight from the hotel to the precinct this morning and then driving with only a bathroom stop to Denver. She follows Andrew to the kitchen where he has deli meat and some veggies pulled out.   
  


“I wasn’t expecting company so it’s nothing fancy, just some turkey avocado wraps. We can order in if you’d like.” Andrew says, scratching his neck as he opens the fridge back up.   
  


“Wraps sound great. What can I do to help?” Emily asks, rolling up her sleeves.   
  


The pair talk through dinner, catching up on life’s happenings since the last time they had more than a quick 10-minute evening chat on the phone. When Emily announces she can stay through the weekend, just needs to book a Sunday evening flight home to be back for the next work week, Andrew decides he’ll be calling in sick the next two days, wanting to spend every minute he can with her while they have the time.   
  


When dinner is done, Emily washes the few dishes they used while Andrew puts the food away. Turning around from the sink, Emily finds Andrew leaning against the counter staring at her with a grin.   
  


“What are you looking at mister,” she asks playfully as she closes the small distance between then and runs her hands up his chest.   
  


“My hot girlfriend who I still can’t believe drove six hours after a long case just to see me,” he replied, wrapping his hands around Emily’s waist before diving in for a kiss.   
  


In that moment, whatever power they’d had to contain themselves from jumping each other the moment she arrived was gone. Andrew wasted no time flipping their positions and lifting Emily up onto the counter. Stepping between her legs, he runs his hands up her thighs, one hand sneaking underneath her sweater to squeeze a breast, thumb circling her nipple through her bra. Gasps and moans fill the air as their kisses deepen, mouths open and tongues dueling in a passionate dance.   
  


“Have I said how much I missed you?” Andrew asks when they part for air before trailing his lips down her neck.   
  


“Missed you, too. So much,” Emily breathes, tilting her head back to give him better access and groaning when he sucks on the sweet spot beneath her jaw. Making his way back up, Andrew takes her mouth in a hot, wet kiss as he slides his hands down to her ass, shifting her further toward the edge of the counter before rocking against her. Emily can feel how hard he is and moves a hand down between them, palming him over his trousers and making his hips jerk in response, her name falling from his lips in a gasp as he breaks their kiss.   
  


And then they hear the front door open and Keely’s voice asking, “Hey dad! Who’s car is that in the driveway?”   
  


The couple parts immediately, Emily jumping down from the counter as they both try to smooth out their clothes and look as if they were not just making out like horny teenagers about to have sex on the kitchen counter.   
  


Andrew steps forward toward the island, using the height of the counter to hide his very obvious arousal as Keely rounds the corner. “Oh!” She stops in her tracks, taking in the sight of her dad and his girlfriend. “Hi Emily!” She greets in a surprisingly normal tone. Emily waves, neither she nor Andrew able to utter a single word. “I uh, I just forgot one of my textbooks,” Keely says, biting her lip to hold back a laugh before making her way to the three season room to grab said book off the table. “Have fun tonight!” She quips as she makes her way back out to the car, Emily and Andrew both groaning when they hear the front door being locked behind her.   
  


“I’m never going to be able to look her in the eyes again,” Emily groans, dropping her head in shame.   
  


Andrew stays silent for another long moment until finally asking, “Is the mood officially dampened?”   
  
Emily can’t help but laugh as she look up at him, shaking her head. “Fortunately no, six months without you trumps your daughter interrupting us.”   
  


“Good,” Andrew says, taking her hand. “Now how about we continue this in the bedroom.”   
  


“Wise idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a follow up one shot halfway completed for the first time Andrew and Emily see each other once quarantine ends. I hope to have that finished and up by Christmas, I just need to get through this semester first.


End file.
